


取暖

by bester



Series: 大岳观察图鉴 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), 原创
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bester/pseuds/bester
Summary: 原创oc温文儒雅神棍莫妄x腹黑毒舌蛇妖迷蝶一个小片段
Relationships: 莫妄/迷蝶
Series: 大岳观察图鉴 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990342





	取暖

莫妄拂去肩上的落雪，轻轻关上房门。地龙是迷蝶刚烧的，房间还是带有少许寒气。雪落了整夜，迷蝶不愿出门，由他打理破茧。虽是初春，今天陆陆续续飘落几阵小雪，直至方才，雪势已到一发不可收拾的地步。  
一段皓腕忽而从床上伸出，将被褥拉开，露出半张冷艳的面容。“何时了？”迷蝶慵懒地撑起身子，眯眼望榻前的男人。她向来睡眠浅，半妖形态的耳力比人形灵敏，莫妄开门的那瞬便惊醒。“申时过一刻。”莫妄为她斟杯热茶，扶着床沿坐下。“时辰未到，再睡一会也无妨。”迷蝶不说话，伸手错开他递来的茶杯，握住他露出的一节手腕。“冷。”莫妄反握住她的手，捂在手心。

“茶水洒了。”“再倒一杯便是。”

“你真暖和，”她说，双手从道袍下摆钻进，冰凉的手指像蛇芯子舔过他的腰侧，游到他滚烫，上下起伏的胸膛。“真暖和，”她说道，尾巴蜷曲起来，攀上他的裤腿，不停摩挲着。莫妄的手指刮擦她身下的鳞片，不断有粘腻的热液从穴口渗出。“今天就这样做？”“行，你进来吧。”他扶住硬的发疼的阴茎，在穴口附近摩挲几下，缓缓进入。  
迷蝶很紧张。他能感受到下身被湿软的穴肉紧紧吸附着。兴许是从未在原身状态同他做这些事，感觉被放大多倍，仅是一小个抽身的动作都能使她颤栗。莫妄轻吻她发烫的脸颊，待完全进入她身体时，开始小幅度地抽插。  
酥麻的快感从下肢攀附至迷蝶的大脑，她头皮发麻，鼻翼发出一声轻哼，朱唇微启，倒吸一口气。随着他的抽动，她柔韧的腰腹弓起，尾尖时而颤动。  
莫妄很难受，上身是滚烫的，下身却贴着湿冷的蛇尾。他一件件将迷蝶的衣裳剥落，伸出舌头轻轻舔舐眼前的乳尖。迷蝶挺腰迎合他下身抽插的动作，垂眸看他用唇舌侍奉自己的乳。她拂开他散落的长发，指尖停留于他眼角的刺青。

迷蝶想，像他这样的男人，犯了什么罪以至落到如此地步。在楼里，她见过形形色色的人。男人，女人，他们无一是有着相同欲与罪。贪，淫，杀生，不义...你会是哪种，又藏着什么秘密？  
莫妄的舌舔过白皙的乳肉，锁骨，最后来到她的唇间。她一笑，主动吻上去。

没有关系，她也有秘密。

湿软的蛇身紧缠两人的肉体，他们亲吻着，渴望在对方身体上索取温度。  
“我同你，是一体的。”迷蝶低声喘气，舔去沾在唇上的唾丝，“别人说我们毫不相配，我倒要看，和你在一起，能别扭到什么程度。”  
莫妄带着她的手来到两人的交合处，下巴抵住她的额头，“如此契合，我与你，天生一对。”  
他知晓，她的毒牙一直紧贴他的脖颈，穿透他的血肉只是轻而易举的事。

人们道，女人如水，她就是一品红叶上的那滴汁液，美丽而危险。他愿一亲芳泽，化为供养她美丽的又一具枯骨。


End file.
